La luz de la ira
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Quieren saber mi historia bien, despreciado por mi familia, tachado como una vergüenza, despreciado por la mujer que amo todo eso me hizo sentir algo menos que inútil, hasta que eso llego del cielo,.antes de irme are un juramento ¡¡CON SANGRE E IRA DE UN ROJO CARMESÍ DESGARRADO DE UN CADAVER FRESCO EN COMPLICIDAD CON NUESTRO ODIO INFERNAL, A TODOS LOS QUEMAREMOS ESE ES SU DESTINO.
1. Con Sangre e Ira

Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, muchos ya conocerán mi historia, hijo del yondaime hokage y la habanera sangrienta, hermano mayor de las heroínas de la aldea, el mejor amigo de la heredera Uchiha, la vergüenza del clan, el paria de la aldea, un maldito perdedor bueno para nada y la supuesta reencarnación del kyubi, por esas y muchas otras cosas una inmensa furia crecía en mi interior, trate de reprimirla, pero fue mas fuerte que yo y gracias a eso logre descubrir mi destino cuando ese destello de luz roja bajo del cielo y vino a mi, revelando ser un pequeño anillo de color rojo con un extraño símbolo grabado, el cual no pertenecía a ninguna de las aldeas pero jamas olvidare las palabras que me dijo.

Anillo: UZUMAKI NARUTO DE LA TIERRA, POSEES GRAN IRA EN TU CORAZON ¡¡¡PERTENECES AL CUERPO DE LINTERNAS ROJAS!!!

Me impacto que un anillo hablara pero esa palabra "perteneces" me lleno de una leve alegria , así que sin dudarlo extendi mi mano para tomarlo pero este se posiciono en el dedo medio de mi mano derecha y fue entonces que sentí el odio de mi corazón crecer hasta materializarse literalmente sobre mi creando un extraño traje (el traje es el mismo que el de Reizer de la serie de linterna verde solo que su casco es una mascara que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro dándole un aspecto de zorro), y de pronto me vi envuelto en un aura de llamas rojas, jamas me había sentido mejor, quería mostrárselo a mis padres, pero fue cuando lo recordé la ultima vez que había hecho algo impresionante mis hermanas Mito y Kasumi me lo robaron y lo presentaron como sullo, tenia que irme para impedir que me quitaran mi poder pero ¿a donde?

Anillo: LINTERNA ROJA 2814, SE SOLICITA SU PRESENCIA EN EL PLANETA MOGO PARA INICIAR SU ENTRENAMIENTO, FUNCIÓN DE VUELO ACTIVADA-dijo el anillo antes de llevar por el espacio en dirección del sector 0001, a través de agujeros negros, agujeros de gusano y nebulosas espaciales hasta llegar a su destino el planeta viviente de Mogo actual hogar de seis de las siete corporaciones de linternas, los verdes de la voluntad, los amarillos del miedo, los azules de la esperanza, los zafiros del amor, los índigo de la compasión y los rojos de la ira.


	2. Amor y Odio

Narra Satsuki:

Iba caminando por la aldea casi al atardecer, en busca de mi único amigo, el cual tras la muerte de mi clan trato de animarme pero yo lo desprecie, igual que una mierda, pero tras un regaño de mi Oka-san entendí el peso de las palabras que le dije e inmediatamente salí de mi casa a toda velocidad para encontrarlo y pedirle perdón, tras varios minutos en las cercanías del bosque de la muerte lo encontré, pero lo que vi me dejo asombrada pues mi amigo se encontraba rodeado de llamas rojas las cuales surgían de un anillo en su mano derecha para luego irse ¡¡volando!!, desesperada corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían pero fue totalmente inútil ya que lo único que pude divisar en el cielo fuel el punto de luz roja en el que se convertía.

Narrador normal

Satsuki: Naruto, Naruto por favor, espera no te vallas, Narutoooooooo...- grito desesperadamente la Uchiha mientras caía de rodillas y lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Actualidad.

Mientras tanto en el sector espacial 0001 planeta Mogo actual hogar de 6 de las corporaciones de linternas, el rubio ojo azul despertaba en un extraño cuarto tras haberse estrellado en el planeta.

Naruto: hay mi cabeza, siento como si una montaña me hubiera caído en cima.

¿?: de hecho tu caíste en la montaña.

Naruto: y ¿quien o que eres tu?

¿?: ¿que tu madre no te enseñó modales?

Naruto: yo no tengo madre-dijo el rubio de forma monótona.

¿?: todos tenemos una madre, pero depende de ellas ganarse ese nombre de parte de sus hijos.

Naruto: bueno en algo tienes razón, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki y según este anillo soy el linterna roja del sector espacial 2814, pero tengo una duda ¿que diablos es un linterna roja.

¿?: tranquilo muchacho, todo a su tiempo, soy Atrocitus el líder de la división de linternas rojas y por lo tanto tu líder.

Naruto: entiendo.

Tras las presentaciones el ahora conocido Atrocitus de contó todo al nuevo miembro de su corporación desde la creación de los cazadores hasta el evento del tercer ejercito tras el cual todas las corporaciones a excepción del agente naranja Larfleeze el cual se mantenía aislado en el planeta Okaara en el sistema vega.

Naruto: asi que soy un tipo de policía espacial cuyo poder proviene de su ira, gracias a este anillo.

Atrocitus: básicamente si, ahora sigue me te voy a presentar a tu maestro-asi ambos portadores de la luz roja se encaminaron al salón de entrenamiento donde los esperaba el maestro del rubio y al llegar a este el rubio se sorprendió de que su maestro era "un gato" de pelaje azul.

Atrocitus: Dex-starr, aquí tengo a tu próxima víctima.

Dex-starr: que bien espero que esta bolsa de carne humana aguante mas que las otras.

Naruto: te sorprendería lo resistente que soy minino.

Dex-starr: no me digas minino patético humano.

Mientras tanto en el sector espacial 2814 planeta tierra país del fuego, aldea de Konoha, complejo Uchiha- podemos ver a la heredera Uchiha llorando a mares mientras abrazaba el regazo de su madre.

Satsuki: se fue, se fue y no pude pedirle perdón...snif, de seguro me odia... Snif.

Mikoto: Tranquila mi vida, calmante y cuenta me lo que paso.

Satsuki: snif...yo estaba caminando por la aldea en búsqueda de Naruto para pedirle perdón por haberle hablado tan altaneramente snif... y cuando lo encontré este se coloco un extraño anillo de color rojo, para aparecer con ropa extraña e irse volando-explico con más calma la azabache a su madre la cual se sorprendió e inquieto por la descripción del singular objeto de color escarlata.

Mikoto: ¿dijiste un anillo rojo?

Satsuki: si Oka-san.

Mikoto: dime el traje que traía Naruto no tenía un símbolo blanco en el pecho sobre un fondo negro circular.

Satsuki: si, ¿por que?

Mikoto: diablos, esperaba a que todo esto fuera solo un viejo mito.

Satsuki : ¿a que te rafieres?

Mikoto: mira Satsuki, hay un viejo mito del tiempo de las grandes guerras de clanes, sobre un poderoso guerrero del cual se dice podía materializar su odio-

(Imaginen que pasa como el cuento de los tres hermanos de harry potter)-este guerrero se llamaba Haruto Uzumaki o como algunos lo llamaban el akai shinigami "el shinigami rojo" el fue un hombre pacífico el cual amaba a su familia, pero esta murió en un fuego cruzado durante un combate entre Hyugas, Uchihas y Senjus consumido por su odio el pobre Haruto le suplico a la diosa Shinigami que le diera la oportunidad de vengarse de quienes le arrebataron a su familia así la diosa tomo una pequeña llama roja y la moldeo hasta convertirla en un anillo rojo carmesí el cual le dio al hombre el control sobre las llamas rojas de la ira, con eso el Uzumaki cazo a nos tres clanes responsables de su pérdida hasta que una joven de nuestro clan llamada Natsumi Uchiha le pidió a la diosa Tsukiyomi que detuviera todo ese odio que provenía del hombre, la diosa se negó ya que no podía interferir en el mundo humano así que de un río saco un zafiro purpura y le entrego ala desesperada joven un anillo de color violeta el cual le dio la habilidad de darleforma cristalina a sus emisiones puras y fue conocida como la rosa de cristal, ella se enfrentó al Uzumaki en una lucha de ira contra amor se dice que fue la batalla mas épica jamas contada la cual concluyo con la muerte de ambos y la partida de los anillos hacia las estrellas.

Satsuki: entonces, ¿Naruto-kun consiguió el anillo de Haruto-san?

Mikoto: eso temo, pero no te preocupes hija, el odio de Naruto es principalmente culpa de su familia, apuesto a que cuando vuelva y le pides perdón el te lo dará.

Satsuki: Gracias Oka-san.

Mikoto: de nada hija, ha una cosa mas, no le digas nada a la familia de Naruto quiero ver cuanto tardan en notar su ausencia.

Satsuki: claro Oka-san, no diré nada-dijo una mas calmada Satsuki mientras dejaba sola a su madre y esta se aproximaba a un mueble y de uno de sus cajones saco una vieja fotografía en donde se podía ver a dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer sonriendo mientras el hombre cargaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña Mikoto de unos 10 años.

Mikoto: hay Haruto-ojisan Natsumi-obachan, parece que la historia se quiere repetir-dijo la matriarca Uchiha al mismo tiempo que volvía a guardar la vieja fotografía entre sus cosas.

De regreso con el ojiazul este se encontraba todo mal herido y con una parte de su mascara rota revelando un mechón de su cabello rubí.

Dex-starr: dime saco de carné, ¿donde esta esa resistencia de la que presumías tanto?

Naruto: calla te.

Dex-starr: no me calles insolente-dijo secamente el linterna felino al momento de que del anillo de su cola saliera un rayo de fuego rojo el cual sepultó al Uzumaki en una pila de escombros-y te haces llamar guerrero-pero de los escombros un gran brilló carmesí surgía de estos seguido de una explosión que despejó el área dejando ver una imponente figura de un enorme zorro de unos 60 pisos de alto pero lo que llamaba la atención de este eran las 9 imponentes colas que surgían de este al momento de dar un rugido acompañado de un aliento de fuego rojo antes de desvanecerse dejando al rubio exhausto en el piso.

Dex-starr: ¿Que cosa eres chico?

Naruto: yo soy el contenedor del kyubi.

Y hasta aquí gente espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Siete años

7 años después:

Aquí estoy, nuevamente volando por el espacio en mi sector acompañado de mis compañeros un lunático y desquiciado miembro de los siniestro corp's llamado Gara, con el cual al parecer tengo mucho en común, olvidado por su familia contenedor de un biiju, tratado como un paria aun siendo el hijo del líder de la aldea aunque su seriedad me agrada y la otra por donde empezar también es una jinchuriki, aunque por alguna extraña razón lleva un anillo azul y eso es lo que me intriga de yugito, y aunque no lo parezca trabajamos bien en equipo, yo destruyó al enemigo, garaa juega al poli malo y al poli psicópata con los prisioneros para obtener información mientras que yugito protege a los civiles y cura sus heridas, aun siendo solo medio escuadrón somos de los mejores de la corporación y por una simple razón y es que cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles nuestros inquilinos toman el control del anillo y se crean cuerpos constructor para poder pelear, nuestros anillos denominaron ese modo como función berserker, pero dejando eso de lado ha veces mientras vuelo por el vacío infinito que es el espacio me preguntó que habrá sido que habrá sido de mi antigua familia, pero luego recuerdo todo lo que me hicieron y tras haberlo pensado varias veces la idea abandonó mi mente, ya que a mi que me va a importar lo que esos idiotas hagan y sinceramente aveces regreso a ese mundo ya sea por ramen o para ver a Satsuki - de pronto el anillo del rubio parpadea un par de veces indicando que intentaban contactar con el haciéndolo detenerse en medio del espacio para responder, aunque no esperaba la llamada de la líder de la tribu indigo.

Naruto: hola índigo-1, ¿Que necesitas?

Indigo-1: hola Naruto, necesitó que tu y tu equipo regresen a las naciones elementales y capturen al mizukage Yagura para hacer su conversión, nok.

Naruto: ¿porque de todos los malditos planetas de nuestro sector tenia que ser el de origen?-dijo el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que había tomado un meteoro y empezaba a golpearse la cabeza con este.

Yugito: Naruto-taichio por favor comporte se que estamos en servicio.

Gaara: yugito tiene razón.

Naruto: bien, ya vámonos, cuanto mas rápido hagamos esto mas rápido saldremos de ese asqueroso planeta.

En Konoha:

Las cosas en la aldea de hecho no habían cambiado mucho, por supuesto solo en lo civil ya que la familia de Hokage desde hace 3 años estaba viviendo un infierno en vida pues estos habían descubierto la ausencia de su primogénito de una manera no muy agradable.

Flash back

Hace tres años

La familia del Hokage se encontraba en la sala de la mansión degustando de una rica cena "familiar" o eso creían hasta que la matriarca Uzumaki dio una mirada a todo el comedor hasta detener su vista en un asiento vació al cual no le tomo mucha importancia sino hasta que recordó a quien pertenecía ese lugar.

Kushina: Mito Kasumi, ¿llamaron a su hermano ha cenar?-fue la pregunta que realizó la Uzumaki a sus hijas las cuales se desconcertaron ante esta.

Minato: vamos Mito ve por tu hermano- pidió de forma amable a su segunda hija la cual con algo de molestia obedeció a su padre.

Mito: toc...toc, olle inútil, Oka-san te llama a cenar, bueno para nada ¿me oíste?, Naruto, si esto es una de tus estúpidas bromas deja me decirte que no es graciosa...na...¿Naruto?-fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja ojiazul antes de soltar un grito de lo mas siniestro ante lo que vieron sus ojos al abrir la puerta frente a ella-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-al oír el grito los padres de la pelirroja y su hermana rápido se a cercaron a su hija/hermana pera ver que fue lo que sucedio y al igual que la chica se helaron al ver la mórbida escena, pues delante de ellos se encontraba el cuarto del rubio el cual consistía en un armario pequeño, una cama de madera demasiado vieja y una pequeña mesa, pero esto no era lo que provocó el grito de la pelirroja menor sino el hacho de que las paredes blancas se encontraban adornadas con las huellas de su hermano hechas con su propia sangre además de que en la mesa se encontraban varios frascos con distintos órganos dañados que pertenecían al rubio Uzumaki además de varios medicamentos anesteciantes, relajantes musculares, nitrato de plata, varios rollos de vendas y varias recetas medicas con la firma de Tsunade.

Kushina: ¿que significa todo esto?-dijo con miedo la Uzumaki al ver el mórbido ambiente en el que se convirtió el cuarto de su primogénito.

Minato: no lo se pero creó saber quien nos puede dar respuestas-dijo en tono seco el rubio Hokage al momento de estar leyendo una de las recetas medicas con la firma de la sannin de las babosas.

En la casa de Tsunade:

Se encontraba la rubia ojimiel degustando de un te en compañía de la matriarca Uchiha y su hija, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por un destello amarillo el cual revelo a las 2 pelirrojas y pelirrubios los cuales tenias un semblante serio en su rostro.

Tsunade: Minato, Kushina, ya es un poco tarde para su repentina visita

Kushina: lamento la molestia sensei pero hay un asunto urgente el cual debemos tratar con usted.

Tsunade: muy bien, ¿cual es el asunto en cuestión?

Minato: es con respecto a esto - dijo el rubio kage mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel a la Senju.

Tsunade: ¿Que hay con esto?, es solo una vieja receta medica.

Minato: no solo es una receta medica, es una receta medica firmada por usted para mi hijo Naruto.

Mikoto: jajaja, gane ahora pague sensei - dijo la matriarca Uchiha a su sensei mientras le extendía la mano para recibir el pago de los 50 mil ryus de la senju quien lloraba estilo anime mientras lanzaba maldiciones a su abuelo Hasirama por heredarle este vicio por el juego.

Kushina: ¿que significa esto sensei?, ¿porque le da dinero a Mikoto?

Tsunade: porque apostamos cuanto tardarían en darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo y yo gane.

Kushina: ¿Como que la ausencia de nuestro hijo?

Mikoto: así es kushina, tu hijo dejo la aldea desde hace mas de 4 años y la última que lo vio fue Satsuki-chan.

Mito: Satsuki, ¿¡PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ONI-SAN SE HABÍA IDO DE LA ALDEA!? - reclamo la pelirroja menor a la azabache solo para recibir una bofetada de parte de esta.

Satsuki: ¡¡¡TU CON QUE DERECHO LE LLAMAS ONI-SAN A NARUTO, SI TU Y KAZUMI SOLO SE LA PASAN HUMILLÁNDOLO Y DESPRECIÁNDOLO!!! - grito colérica la Uchiha menor a las Uzumaki mientras que sus padres se asombraron ante lo dicho por la azabache.

Minato: chicas, ¿a que se refiere?

Mikoto: se refiere Minato a que tus tan amadas hijas han denigrado al pobre Naruto desde el principio.

Kushina: eso no es cierto, mis hijas jamas le harían tal cosa a su hermano.

Mikoto: ha no kushina, si es cierto que te digan, ¿de donde salían esos regalos artesanales tan bonitos para tu cumpleaños si siempre se la pasaban entrenando?, ¿porque Naruto es un retraído social?, ¿por que Naruto siempre se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto llorando?

Ante las palabras de la matriarca Uchiha los Uzumaki/Namikaze voltearon a ver a sus hijas las cuales tenían la mirada baja ante los reclamos por sus acciones pasadas para con su hermano.

Kushina: niñas, por favor digan me que no es cierto.

Mito/Kazumi: es cierto -dijeron al unísono ambas hermanas al recordar lo sufrido por su hermano de sus propias manos.

Tsunade: eso no es todo imagino que no saben que los consejeros civiles desobedecieron tu orden de no decir que Naruto es el jinchuriki del alma y cuerpo del Kyubi, esparciendo un falso rumor de que el era su reencarnación, provocando que fuera odiado por la aldea además de ser apaleado hasta dejarlo casi muerto en mas de una ocasión, es por edo que yo le enseñe métodos básicos para tratar sus heridas ya que yo me encuentro constantemente ocupada en el hospital.

Kushina: no tenia idea, como es que nunca nos enteramos de esto.

Mikoto: pues que esperabas, si toda tu atención la centraste en entrenar y consentir a este par de niñas mimadas.

Satsuki: ahora naru-kun solo tiene un gran odio en su corazón centrado en toda la aldea sobre todo en ustedes y gracias a mi obtuvo el poder de manifestar ese odio par hacernos pagar.

Kazumi: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Ante la pregunta de la rubia Uzumaki, la azabache activo su sharingan de tres tomoes el cual obtuvo el mismo día en que su amigo rubio dejo la aldea, mostrándoles a la familia del Hokage el recuerdo de aquel día.

Recuerdo de Satsuki:

Kazumi: ¿que es esto?, ¿en donde estamos?

Satsuki: están en mi recuerdo del día en que Naruto dejo la aldea, fue una semana después de la masacre de mi clan y en todo ese tiempo el me busco para tratar de animarme pero yo me aleje de el por mi orgullo y cuando el me invito a comer ramen yo lo desprecie, le dije palabras muy hirientes, el se fue dejando me sola, pero al rato y tras haber hablado con mi madre me di cuenta del peso de mis acciones, si de por si la vida de Naruto ya era difícil lo último que necesitaba era que yo le insultara, así que recorrí toda la aldea en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontré sino hasta que fui al bosque de la muerte.

Kushina: ¿que hacían en ese lugar? - preguntó con tono preocupado la Uzumaki mayor a la azabache.

Satsuki: ahí es donde nos conocimos además de entrenar y pasar tiempo - respondió la Uchiha a la pelirroja mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su rostro antes de proseguir con su relato - cuando entre en el bosque me dirigía a una pequeña llanura en la que entrenábamos y lo vi golpeando un tronco con sus manos desnudas hasta que lo rompió, pero después sucedió - término de relatar la Uchiha menor a la familia del Hokage mientras su recuerdo continuaba.

Anillo: Naruto Uzumaki de la Tierra, poses gran Ira en tu corazón... perteneces al cuerpo de Linternas Rojas - ante esto la familia del rubio se asombro sobre todo Kushina ya que inmediatamente recordó la leyenda del Uzumaki que fue dominado por su odio, después olleron los gritos de su hijo/hemano y vieron como su cuerpo era rodeado por una energía rojiza por lo que pensaron que era el chacra del kyubi pero desviaron ese pensamiento al oír lo que el anillo dijo - asimilación del usuario al espectro emocional completada, generación de traje de combate en proceso - dijo el anillo mientras que en el cuerpo del oji azul se formaba un traje de color negro con detalles en rojo además de un extraño casco con la forma de la cabeza del kyubi antes de emprender su partida.

Naruto: esto es asombroso

Anillo: linterna roja 2814, se requiere su presencia en el planeta Mogo para iniciar su entrenamiento, función de vuelo activada curso trazado al sector 0001 - tras eso los Uzumaki/Namikaze vieron la partida de su hijo mientras la versión de 10 años de la azabache lo seguía con desesperación.

Fin de recuerdo.

Tras terminar el recuerdo el rostro de la familia del Hokage y la Uchiha se encontraban adornados por ríos de lágrimas en especial las hermanas del rubio.

Mito: por kami, que hemos hecho.

Kazumu: somos moustruos.

Kushina: naru-chan, mi sochi, perdona me.

Minato: ¿que era ese anillo? - fue la pregunta del rubio kage la cual fue contestada por la matriarca Uchiha al contarle la leyenda de Haruto Uzumaki el "Akai shinigami" - y tras haber contestado todas sus dudas la familia del Hokage se retiro a su hogar, para que cada quien se fuera a su cuarto a liberar el llanto que tanto los carcomía por dentro.

Fin flash back.

Actualmente en la oficina del hokage podemos ver a una pelírroja de ojos verdes la cual es acompañada por un peligris con un parche en su ojo derecho, un peliazul con anteojos, un pelicafe de vendas en el rostro y al un ANBU pelinegro de kimono morado, estos eran Al, Chohuro, zabuza momochi y haku yuki quienes eran los escoltas de la líder de la resistencia de kiri, los cuales solicitaban ayuda para por fin acabar con el reinado de terror de Yagura.

Minato: así que quieren que les preste ayuda para terminar su guerra civil y a cambio kiri firmara una alianza con Konoha.

Mei: así como escuchó, Hokage-sama.

Minato: buen llamare a mis mejores shinobis disponibles, mientras pueden ir a recorrer la aldea, los llamaremos cuando los hayamos reunido.

Mei: se lo agradezco.

Tras la salida de los ninjas de kiri, el rubio kage mando a un anbu a reunir a los equipos del 7 al 10, tras eso regreso ha realizar el tedioso papeleo con mucho entusiasmo ya que la mayoría de estos eran reportes de avistamientos de su hijo el cual recientemente se había visto acompañado de un pelirrojo de ropas amarillas y una rubia de ropaje azul, hasta que fue interrumpido por cierto sannin súper pervertido el cual había entrado por la ventana.

Minato: sensei, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿porque viene agitado?, ¿acaso volvió a espiar en los baños termales y lo descubrieron?

Jiraiya: jajaja, que gracioso Minato, pero no es el caso, vengó de hablar con el gran Gamamaru.

Minato: ¡el gran sabio sapo del monte mioboku!

Jiraiya: así es y ha visto otra profecía, relacionada con Naruto.

Minato: ¿¡QUE LE DIJO!?

Jiraiya: lee lo por ti mismo.

Pergamino:

La noche mas oscura del cielo cae, la oscuridad crece mientras toda la luz muere, ansiamos sus corazones y sus desesperaciones por mi mano oscura los muertos se levantaran y solo los guerreros de la luz la paz traerán, al hacer ver la luz al que se perdió en la oscuridad pues el destino esta en manos del guerrero de la voluntad verde, el mapache amarillo del terror, el gato de la esperanza azul, la amante violeta, el roedor naranja de la avaricia, la tortuga indigo de la compasión y el zorro rojo de la ira.

Tras haber leído la profecía en la parte inferior del royo estaban los 7 símbolos de la corporaciones al rededor de un símbolo del yin yang en donde se lograban ver los símbolos de la linterna negra y blanca.

Minato: no entiendo del todo esta profecía, pero de seguro se refiere a mi hijo.

Jiraiya: ¿y ya lo han encontrado?

Minato: me temo que no solo rumores de un guerrero de traje rojo acompañado por otro de ropas amarillas y una chica rubia de azul.

Jiraiya: bien me retiro, te veo luego.

Minato: hai sensei.

Treinta minutos después podemos ver a los equipos de la hoja enfrente de su kage todos los equipos son iguales al canon excepto el siete ya que este esta formado por las tres Uzumaki y la heredera Uchiha, esto con el fin de saber un poco mas de su hijo/hermano.

Kushina: bien mina-kun ya estamos aquí, ¿para que nos llamaste?

Minato: lo que pasa es que la líder de la resistencia de kiri a solicitado nuestra ayuda en la guerra civil a cambio de un acuerdo de paz, así que decidí enviarlos a ustedes, así que tienen la misión de ir a kiri y ayudar en lo que puedan, ¿cuento con ustedes? Asuma, kurenai, Guy, Kushina.

Senseis: hai.

Minato: bien pueden retirarse, menos ustedes equipo 7, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del sistema solar, nuestro grupo tricolor de linternas se hayaba volando a una velocidad media en dirección a su planeta natal mientras hablaban de nada en especial.

Naruto: no se ustedes, pero yo no estoy muy emocionado que digamos de volver.

Gaara: y que lo digas, yo pensé que el día en que obtuve mi anillo jamas volvería a este basurero.

Yugito: vean el lado positivo.

Naruto: ¿cual lado positivo?

Yugito: que estaremos lejos de Kilowock y su nefasta comida.

Todos: jajaja jajaja jajaja.

Y hasta aquí gente espero les haya gustado el sufrimiento de la familia de Naruto y si tienen más ideas para que continúe las leeré con gusto.


	4. Miedo y Esperanza

La luz de la ira.

Capitulo 3: Miedo y Esperanza.

En el bosque a las afueras de la aldea de kiri, podemos ver a 3 adolescentes sentados al rededor de una fogata, mientras de gustaban cada quien una brocheta de pescado.

Naruto: hay tenias razón yugito, alejarse de la comida de kilowog es lo mejor de esta misión.

Gaara: si, ya me estaba cansando de pasar todo el tiempo en la enfermería por hacerme probar todos sus platillos.

Yugito: si recuero la vez que intento preparar ramen y Naruto se comió 5 tazones y estuvo toda la semana con infección estomacal encerrado en el baño jajaja.

Naruto: tu no te salvas recuerda cuando te dio salmónela por que te obligo a comer esa masa morada jajaja.

Yugito: ni me lo recuerdes je je je - tras eso un silencio se formo en el ambiente hasta que la portadora de la luz azul lo rompió - ¿recuerdan como nos conocimos?

Naruto: como olvidarlo, fue mi primera misión en solitario y ...mi regreso a casa.

Flash back.

Hace 4 años

En el sector espacial 0001, planeta Mogo el rubio ojo azul de 13 años recibe su primera encomienda.

Saint Walker: Naruto tengo una misión para ti.

Naruto: ¿que tipo de misión es?

Saint Walker: como sabras, la corporación de linterna azul es muy reducida a comparación de las otras - ante la declaración del linterna azul el pelirubio solo asintió - tu misión es buscar por tu sector a un nuevo miembro para los linterna azul.

Sinestro: y uno para los sinestro corp's - dijo con voz estoica el korugariano mientras se aproximaba a la escena.

Saint Walker: Sinestro, ¿acaso ya se termino de forjar el anillo amarillo 2814?.

Sinestro: en este momento necesitamos a todos los linterna posibles.

Naruto: entendido - tras eso los respectivos líderes de los linterna azul y amarilla le entregaron los anillos al pelirubio, el cual emprendió un viaje al rededor de su sector buscando por días, semanas y meses hasta que al fin se harto - ¡¡¡POR EL AMOR A LA ENTIDAD, PORQUE NO HE ENCONTRADO A NINGUN MALDITO USUARIO SENSIBLES AL ESPECTRO EMOCIONAL AZUL O AMARILLO!!!, ya que, anillo ¿cuales de los sistemas habitados del sector faltan por revisar?

Anillo: solo se detecta un sólo sistema en este sector el cual aun no ha sido revisado.

Naruto: por favor no lo digas.

Anillo: sistema planetario de origen del usuario.

Naruto: ¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO!!! - y así con un muy mal humor se dirigió a las coordenadas de las naciones elementales, al llegar a este el aterriza en las afueras del país del rayo, el rubio desactiva su transformación dejando ver que este vestía una chamarra de piel roja con mangas negras, una camisa negras de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y tenis rojos, tras eso el anillo azul empezó a emir su luz.

Anillo-Az: Nuevo usuario sensible al espectro emocional detectado, cercanía a 200 metros al este de aquí. - con esas palabras el anillo salio volando en dirección a buscar a su nuevo usuarios, mientras era seguido por el Uzumaki el cual detuvo su paso al encontrarse un barranco, desde el cual se podía ver un pequeño poblado civil, el cual se hallaba bajo ataque por un pequeño grupo de mercenarios, después el anillo azul sale en dirección del poblado para buscar a su usuario.

Naruto: bien, al fin algo de diversión, anillo ¿cual es el porcentaje de energía restante?

Anillo-Rj: Carga actual de poder de 4.3%.

Naruto: bien abra que cargarlo - dijo el Uzumaki al momento que creaba una pequeña daga en su mano derecha solo para clavarla en el aire y un fino corte de color rojo apareciera, al cual el rubio introdujo su mano para sacar su batería de poder y recitar su juramento para cargar su anillo - CON SANGRE Y ODIO DE UN ROJO CARMESÍ, DESGARRADOS DE UN CADÁVER FRESCO. EN COMPLICIDAD CON NUESTRO ODIÓ INFERNAL, A TODOS USTEDES LOS QUEMAREMOS...¡ESE ES SU DESTINO!

Anillo-Rj: Niveles de energía al 100%.

Naruto: bien hora de jugar, jajaja jajaja - río macabra mente el Uzumaki al momento de salir volando en dirección del pequeño poblado y sus manos se veían envueltas en energía roja con forma de las garras del Kyubi.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño poblado podemos ver a una gennin de alrededor de 13 años rubia peinado en 2 coletas bajas, ropa de color morado, con el protector de kumo, esta es yugito nii, quien protegía a un pequeño grupo de niños.

Yugito: vamos por aquí - dijo la rubia de hojas negros al momento de entrar a un callejón y esconder se junto a los niños en un edificio abandonado.

Niño 1: Tengo miedo.

Yugito: no temas mientras yo este aquí no te pasara nada, ya veras que mi sensei pronto vendrá a ayudarnos - tranquilizó la jinchuriki al niño el cual se aferraba a ella en un abrazo el cual ella correspondió mientras entablaba una conversación con su inquilina de 2 colas - (Matatabi-nee, ¿ya hiciste contacto con Bee-sensei y Guiuky-san?)

Matatabi: (ya gatita no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien) - en eso hizo presencia el singular anillo de color azul.

Anillo-Az: Yugito Nii de la Tierra, posees la habilidad de infundir gran esperanza...bienvenida a la corporación de "Linterna azul" - fue lo que dijo el pequeño objeto de color celeste al momento de posicionarse en la mano derecha de la kunoichi dé Kumo y su vestimenta cambiaba a un par de botas de tacón azules las cuales le llegaban casi a las rodillas, un traje de una pieza de pantalón negro con un cinturón azul al igual que la parte superior de su dorso con tres brazaletes metálicos azules en cada manga, una capucha azul que cubría su cabeza con orejas de gato y una mascara de gato azul con detalles de llamas negras, al terminar la transformación no solo la jinchuriki estaba asombrada si ni también los niños.

¿?: vaya así que la gatita fue elegida por el anillo azul.

Yugito: ¿y tu quien eres?

¿?: perdona mis modales, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto el linterna roja del sector espacial 2814, y tu eres mi compañera de sector.

Yugito: un momento, ¿Como que mi compañera?

Naruto: luego te explico, por el momento hay que poner a estos niños a salvo.

Yugito: ¿pero como?

Naruto: con tu anillo - esa respuesta solo dejo confundida a la rubia de kumo y antes de preguntar el rubio le explico de manera básica en la creación de constructos, y con eso la jinchuriki del Niibi salio volando con los niños en una plataforma traslucida de color azul celeste y tras que ella estuviera a una distancia segura el Uzumaki se dispuso a realizar una masacre digna de un demonio.

Fin flash back.

Naruto: tras eso te estuve entrenando por una semana en el uso de tu anillo para dirigirnos a Nami no kuni y entre los dos lo liberamos de Gato.

Yugito: si aun recuerdo lo patético que se veía el enano suplicando por su vida hasta que con tu aliento de fuego le calcinas te la cara.

Gaara: si lo mio no fue tan interesante

Yuguto: no digas eso Gaara-kun, el que nosotros te salváramos de tu gente tras que liberaras a Sukaku en la aldea es interesante.

Naruto: Lo que me divierte es recordar la cara de tu gente cuando fuiste elegido por el anillo.

Flash Back.

Hace 2 años

podemos ver a un casi inconsciente chico pelirrojo de 15 años con ojeras siendo perseguido por una horda de aldeanos los cuales clamaban por la sangre del chico.

aldeano: ya te tenemos demonio, ahora si morirás.

eran las palabras de los ignorantes aldeanos hasta que del cielo una luz dorada descendió en frente del chico y al desvanecerse el intenso brillo mosto el pequeño anillo amarillo del cual surgió la voz del Korugariano

Anillo-Am: Sabaku no Gaara de la Tierra, tienes la habilidad de infundir grandes miedos...bienvenido al "Cuerpo Sinestro".

Tras las palabras del singular objeto este se dirigió al dedo medio de la mano Izquierda del muchacho en volviendo lo en llamas amarillas, varios de los civiles creían que el anillo era una trampa para asesinar al jinchuriki del Ichibi, pero estos quedaron más que pálidos al ver que las llamas se desvanecían mostrando al pelirrojo vistiendo el traje estándar de los Linternas Amarillas con un casco de aspecto metálico con la forma del demoniaco Tanuki con detalles negros emulando las marcas del mapache, tras el particular suceso un idiota con arma blanca en mano corrió con intención de matar al chico pero este se detuvo al recibir un poderoso golpe de un gigantesco puño de color rojo carmesí, todos voltearon a ver al responsable de tal acto y se encontraron con un joven de unos aparentes 15 años usando un traje negro con rojo y en su rostro había un casco con forma de zorro.

Naruto: ven con migo si quieres vivir - dijo el desconocido al hijo del Kasekage el cual no dudo y se fue volando en compañía del chico de traje rojo.

Fin flash back.

Gaara: si desde ese entonces los conoci a todos y se convirtieron en mi familia.

Naruto: si es gracioso pensar que nos sentimos mas en familia entre nosotros tres que con nuestras verdaderas familias.

Yugito: y Naruto-taichio, ¿que haz pensado sobre Satsuki-san?

Naruto: Yugito, ya te he dicho que no la odio, pero en verdad me dolió lo que me dijo.

Gaara: Naruto, te lo digo como amigo esta bien que odies a quienes se lo merecen pero odiar a alguien que hizo algo malo por dolor no esta bien, aunque no perdones a tu familia perdona a la dueña de tu corazón.

Naruto: Gracias amigo, lo tomare en cuenta.

Y hasta aquí amigos ahora sabemos como es que este singular grupo se reunió y que Naruto esta dudoso sobre si perdonar a su amada Uchiha o no ¿que pasara? sin mas hasta luego

Ja ne.


	5. Reencuentro inesperado

La luz de la ira.

capitulo 4 Reencuentro inesperado.

De regreso con los ninjas de Konoha estos acompañados de los ninjas de kiri se dirigían al país de las olas para tomar un barco que los lleve a la aldea ninja gobernada por un dictador despiadado, ya cuando el grupo de shinobis llegaban al puente que unía al pequeño país con el suyo los miembros del equipo siete se quedaron atónitas ante el nombre de este, "el gran puente Naruto"

Satsuki: (Na...Naruto-kun).

Mito: (Naruto-nii).

Kazumi: (Oni-chan).

Kushina: (Naru-chan).

Eran los pensamientos de los miembros del equipo siete al ver el nombre en esas letras rojas antes de proseguir con su camino y hospedarse en una pequeña posada del pueblo.

Ao: bien será mejor que Descansemos por hoy ya mañana continuaremos - ante las palabras del ninja de kiri todos asintieron antes de entrar y que el encargado un hombre mayor de nombre Takeshi shirogane les de a cada uno un cuarto, rato después a la hora de la cena en donde todos estaban reunidos surgió la incómoda pregunta.

Kazumi: Takeshi-san.

Takeshi: diga me joven sita.

Kazumi: me preguntaba si nos pudiera explicar ¿porque el puente tiene ese nombre?

Takeshi: ah se refiere al gran puente de Naruto.

Kazumi: exacto.

Takeshi: bueno, verán hace algunos pocos años nuestro país fue gobernado por un cruel hombre de negocios llamado Gato, el utilizo nuestro hogar como base para sus operaciones y negocios sucios, lo que afectó la economía pues nos vimos en un estado de pobreza extrema, casi nadie se oponía a el ya que los que lo enfrentaban fueron ejecutados públicamente en la plaza del pueblo, hasta que Tazuna el constructor de puentes ideo hacer uno para quitarle su poder comercial al magnate, pero el no estaba dispuesto a perder su poder así que mando a varios mercenarios a amenazar a los trabajadores para que dejaran la obra y a las pocas semanas esta se quedo totalmente abandonada por varios meses, claro hasta que ellos llegaron al pueblo unos jóvenes de unos 14 años uno era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules el cual usaba una chamarra roja, una camisa negra, unos jeans de igual color y tenis rojos acompañado por una chica igualmente rubia de ojos negros ella usaba una sudadera con capucha azul, jeans negro y tenis azules, cuando ambos llegaron a la orilla los pocos que merodeábamos por la zona vimos como ellos con ayuda de unos extraños anillos de los que surgió una extraña energía roja y azul con forma de manos en cuestión de segundos terminaron el puente el cual es un trabajo de semanas, ellos solos acabaron con los mercenarios de gato, bueno de hecho sólo el chico ya que la joven estuvo curando a la mayoría de nosotros, pero jamas

olvidaré lo que dijo el joven al acabar con gato.

Mito: y ¿que dijo?

Takeshi: el dijo "el mal que has causado se termina hoy, las almas de los inocentes con los que acabaste exigen tu sangre como pago" fue lo que dijo mientras que el maldito enano rogaba por su vida ofreciéndole dinero, mujeres y poder, pero el le contesto "jajaja no necesito dinero, mujeres, solo he querido a una, y poder...mi poder sera el que acabe con tigo", fue lo que dijo al momento de que el escupiera una gran llamarada roja la cual carbonizó al enano desgraciado y su cadáver fue lanzado al mar, después de eso el pueblo se recupero lentamente y como muestra de gratitud nombramos el puente que el construyó como "El gran puente Naruto" - tras el relato del viejo hombre todos habían quedado impactados del poder del rubio y una melancólica pelinegra se perdía en sus pensamientos - ¿puedo preguntar porque el interés?

Kazumi: es que el es mi Aniiki.

Mito: tambien el mio.

Kushina: y mi hijo.

Takeshi: debe de estar orgullosa de el, crió a un buen chico el cual ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, admito que es algo sádico y muy temperamental, pero tiene un buen corazón.

Kushina: gra...gracias Takeshi-san - dijo la pelirroja mayor con lágrimas de felicidad, por saber algo de su desaparecido primogénito después de tanto tiempo, tras eso el resto de la cena fue cayada ya que varios entendieron el estado emocional de la matriarca Uzumaki, mientras la Uchiha tenia una sola idea en su mente.

Satsuki: (¿me pregunto si aun estará molesto con migo?)

Time skip

2 días después

Vemos al gran grupo de shinobis acercarse a la aldea de la niebla, para ayudar a derrocar al 4 Mizukage Yagura, pero jamas se habrían imaginado encontrar se con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea shinobi pues se podia ver como el Sanbi estaba peleando en contra del Kiuby formado de chacra dorado vestido en una armadura roja similar a la que cierto rubio usaba y tambien al Shukaku formado de una energia dorada con negro emulando al traje de los linternas amarillas y en eso vieron como una joven de ropas azules con negro se acercaba a su posición mientras que de su mano derecha salia un rayo celeste en cual con forma de una gran plataforma en donde había varias personas heridas o inconscientes.

Mei: ¿Que significa esto? y ¿quien eres tu? —dijo con voz de mando a la portadora de la luz azul la cual contesto al mismo tiempo de saludar con una leve reverencia.

Yugito: ah perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Yugito Nii, soy parte de la corporación de la linterna, subdivisión de la linterna azul asignada a proteger el sector espacial 2814.

Zabusa: ¿y que es lo que hacen aqui?

Yugito: vera tenemos la misión de capturar al Mizukage por sus crímenes al hacer un gran genocidio en contra de su pueblo.

Kasumi: ¿y conoces a Naruto Uzumaki?.

Yugito: claro, es mi capitán de sector—en eso un gran temblos se siente en el área y tanto los ninjas de Konoha, kiri y la portadora de la luz azul voltearon a la zona de combate en donde el Sanbi estaba generando una gigantesca

biiju-dama.

Isobu: ¡¡¡ACABARE CON USTEDES MALDITOS!!!

Kurama: MALDICIÓN, SI ISOBU DISPARA ESA BIIJU-DAMA DESTRUIRA TODA LA ALDEA.

Shukaku: DESCUIDA HERMANO, YO ME ENCARGO — en eso la gran kame disparo la gigantesca esfera de chakra morada en dirección del Kitsune y el Tanuki.

Yugito: *suspiro* ¿porque siempre somos las que tienen que limpiar el desastre?, anillo activa función de modo berserker.

Anillo-Az: función Berserker activada cediendo control a usuario secundario — de pronto la rubia ojinegra se vio envuelta en un caudal de llamas azules hasta tomar la forma de una Neko de dos colas la cual usaba el mismo atuendo de la portadora de la luz azul.

Matatabi: NOS PUEDEN ESPERAR UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR? — dijo de manera amable la Neko de gran tamaño al momento que de un gran salto salio en dirección a sus hermanos y con el poder del anillo creo un gran bate de

beis-ball con el cual repelió la biiju-dama mandándola a los cielos donde exploto.

Shukaku: FIIUU, HOME RUNE HERMANITA.

Matatabi: CALLATE ESTUPIDO TANUKI Y HAS LO TUYO.

Sukaku: YA YA, A ESO VOY — tras eso el Tanuki clavo su mano izquierda en el piso y unas cadenas doradas ataron al sanbi al piso dejándolo completamente inmóvil— TE TOCA KURAMA, APRESURA TE NO RESISTIRÉ MUCHO.

Kurama: AGUANTA, AL FIN EL GAKI Y YO PODREMOS EMPLEAR LO QUE HEMOS ESTADO PRACTICANDO— en eso el gran kitsune de armadura roja llameante dio un gran salto al aire y en su pata derecha apareció una muy conocida técnica para los ninjas de Konoha— INFERNÓ RASENGAN — grito el kitsune al momento que estrello la han esfera de energía roja llameante en contra del tres colas, el impacto creo una gran nube de humo impidiendo la vista del grupo de shinobis.

Guy: Neji, ¿puedes ver algo con tu byakugan?

Neji: lo siento guy-sensei, pero no detecto rastros de chakra.

Kurenai: ¿y tu Hinata?

Hinata: lo mismo, ningún rastro de chakra.

Kushina: bien entonces habrá que acercarnos.

Al llegar a la zona de impacto resonó una voz profunda demasiado familiar para las miembros del equipo 7, las cuáles quedaron en completo shock.

Naruto: bien yugito, ¿cual es el estado de yagura?

Yugito: esta muy lastimado tanto interna como externamente.

Naruto: podrás curarlo con tu anillo.

Yugito: claro, solo me tomara unos segundos.

Naruto: Gaara, ya sabes que hacer.

Gaara: solo te sirvió como torturador o carcelero.

Naruto: no es cierto amigo, pero eres el mejor que conozco en eso.

Tras ese momento cadí de hermandad el pelirrojo de casco dorado encadeno al mizukage como a un puerco, todo iba en orden hasta que...

Kushina: Naru-chan, ¿eres tu?—/esa simple frase dejo conjelado al portador de la luz carmesí el cual lentamente ladeó su rostro para ver a su ex familia parada frente a el.

Mito: ¿Aniiki?—pregunto la pelirroja menor con claro nerviosismo en su voz el cual casi se podia tocar.

Naruto: ¿ahora soy aniiki?, ¿donde quedó inútil, bueno para nada, naru-dobe?

Kasumi: Onii-san por favor.

Naruto: ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS ONI-SAN!!!, tu y Mito perdieron ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

Kushina: Sochi, por favor deja me...

Naruto: ¡¡¡NI SOY TU SOCHI KUSHINA!!!, no he sido tu hijo en mas de 7 años, chicos vámonos — ante la actitud agresiva del Uzumaki el portador de miedo y la portadora de esperanza hicieron caso a la orden de su capitán al momento que se llevaban con sigo al mizukage y el rubio ojiazul volteaba a ver a la Uchiha la cual no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Satsuki: N...Naruto-kun.

Naruto: satsuki, te perdono —fueron las únicas palabras que el Uzumaki le dirigió a la pelinegra al momento que desaparecía a la distancia seguido de sus compañeros.

Y corte, el mizukage fue aprebdido, las cartas están sobre la mesa y el perdón fue otorgado que mas nos depara esta singular historia, no se puedan el próximo capítulo de "La luz de la ira", si mas hasta pronto.

Ja ne.


	6. Riña familiar

La luz de la ira.

Capítulo 6: Riña familiar.

Se va de nuevo, se esta alejando de mi, tengo que impedir lo eran los pensamientos de la matriarca Uzumaki la cual veía como su descuidado hijo se iba volando alejándose cada vez mas hasta que de su espalda una cadena azulada salia de su espalda con la cual atrapó al portador de la luz roja el cual arremetió contra el suelo donde se formo un gran cráter.

Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado joven sito, vas a volver a la aldea con nosotros, te guste o no— fueron las estrictas palabras de la pelirroja al momento que arrastraba al linterna roja con intenciones de llevarlo de regreso a la ladea.

De téngase ahí kushina-san o nos obligara a tomar cartas en el asunto — advirtió de forma seria la portadora de la luz azul

Crea me cuando le digo que no querrá tener problemas con la corporación — recalcó la advertencia el pelirrojo de caso dorado.

No se metan, esto es un asunto familiar — decreto sería la matriarca Uzumaki antes de ser interrumpida por su hijo

Hagan le caso, esta pelea es mía no de ustedes – dijo el portador de la ira al momento que se levantaba del suelo y se rodeaba de energía roja la cual exploto destrozando las cadenas de chakra que lo tenían cautivo al momento de dar un gran rugido al aire —¡¡¡ROOOOAAAAARRR!!!, si quieres llevarme a esa porquería de aldea tendrán que vencer me — dijo furico el Uzumaki de traje rojo al momento de que 2 katanas llameantes hechas de la misma energía roja de su anillo aprecian en sus manos, dejando asombrados a los presentes, pero sobre todo a su madre y hermanas las cuales solo le devolvieron una mirada llena de arrepentimiento mientras leves recuerdos de un pequeño y feliz Naruto volvían a su mente los cuales se desvanecieron al oír las ordenes que este les dio a los miembros de su equipo — Yugito que nadie de los Shinobi se interponga y Gaara adelantare a Nok con el Mizukage luego te alcanzamos — y al escuchar las ordenes de su capitán los portadores del miedo y la esperanza rápido hicieron caso a sus palabras.

Hai Naruto-taichio — dijo la ojinegra al momento en que encerraba a los shinobi de Konoha y kiri en un gran cubo azul para que ninguno interviniera en la pelea familiar.

¿Estas seguro de esto? — cuestiono el pelirrojo ojeroso a su capitán.

Más que seguro, ahora no pierdas mas tiempo y llevale al Mizukage a la tribu índigo — y tras eso el portador del miedo se fue volando con el inconsciente kage, mientras el rubio se alistaba para combatir.

N...Naruto, no tienes que hacer esto, solo quiero que vuelvas a casa y nos dejes enmendar los errores del pasado, y me permitas ser la madre que debí ser para ti.

Por favor, aniiki...y...yo en verdad estoy muy arrepentida de lo que te hice pasar — dijo Mito con voz quebrada mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¿Y crees que con tu arrepentimiento solucionas en verdad algo?, yo sufrí por 10 años, 10 malditos años todos sus desprecios y humillaciones, pero hoy al fin a llegado el momento de saldar cuentas.

En verdad no hay algo que podamos hacer para que vuelvas con nosotros a la aldea — pregunto algo esperanzada la rubia Uzumaki, la cual esperaba evitar el tener que pelear con su hermano.

Ya lo dije solo sí me vencen en una pelea iré con ustedes de vuelta a Konoha.

Entonces no falláremos y te llevaremos de vuelta a casa — dijo con determinación la pelirroja menor al tiempo que desenfundaba su katana y se colocaba en una posición de defensa.

Eso quiero verlo — dijo de forma burlona el Uzumaki al tiempo que se lanzaba a atacar a las integrantes de su ex familia, las cuales apenas pudieron evadir el ataque del rubio el cual se dirigió a atacar a su hermana pelirroja la cual logro bloquear el corte descendente con su propia espada la cual lentamente recolectaba el calor del arma de su oponente ganando una tonalidad roja brillante, inesperada mente la rubia ojiazul se lanzo en un ataque frontal con rasengan en mano, ante esto el linterna roja abrió distancia al darle una patada en la caja torácica a la pelirroja menor dejándola sin aire al tiempo que salia volando hacia atrás chocando contra uno de los muros del cubo celeste en dónde los shinobis de Konoha y kiri veían como el portador de la luz roja convertía el sable llameante que tenia en la mano derecha en un gigantesco puño comparable con una de las patas del kyubi el cual dio de lleno a la rubia dejándola incrustada en el centro del cráter creado por el impacto, cuando de pronto varias cadenas de color celeste sometieron al linterna al suelo impidiendo su movilidad.

Naruto, detente por favor solo queremos arreglar las cosas con tigo.

¿Como vas a arreglar algo que no existe?, nunca cuidaste de mi, mikoto-san siempre fue la que estuvo ahí para mi junto con Tsunade y Satsuki mientras que tu solo te enfocaste en tus hijas, pero para que te lo digo...¡¡¡SI PUEDO MOSTRAR TE!!! — dijo el Uzumaki al tiempo que creaba un par de pinzas industriales con las cuales corto las cadenas que sostenían su brazo derecho para colocar su anillo en la frente de su progenitora la cual tuvo la mirada perdida durante varios minutos durante los cuales escuria un caudal de lagrimas el cual se detuvo solo para gritar desgarradora mente.

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! — fue el grito de la matriarca Uzumaki antes de desmallarse.

Eso...solo fue...una...parte de...lo que sufrí en esa aldea — fue la entrecortada declaración del linterna roja al tiempo que el cansancio invadía su cuerpo causando que calleran arrodillado al suelo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

Taichio, ¿se encuentra bien?

Estoy bien Yugito, solo nesecito una recarga de mi batería y estaré bien — dijo el Uzumaki al momento que la Uchiha se acercaba a este para hablar.

Na...Naruto-kun yo...yo.

No es necesario que te disculpes Satsuki-chan, cree me si alguien sabe algo sobre la ira es un linterna roja, se que estabas enojada y necesitabas desahogar te.

Pero ya no quiero, mi ira por mi hermano me alejo de mi mejor amigo, la persona que me hace feliz, la persona a la que amó — dijo una quebrada Satsuki al momento de rodear en un abrazo al Uzumaki por el cuello a la vez que este correspondía el abrazo de la pelinegro.

Yo también te amo suki-chan, pero no puedo quedar me, tengo un deber para con la galaxia.

¿Significa que te iras de nuevo?

Sí, pero no estés triste, de vez en cuando vendré a visitar te para que hablemos de lo que ha pasado en estos 7 años — fue la promesa que hizo el Uzumaki al tiempo que su mirada se perdía el los hermoso ojos negros de la azabache la cual le devolvía la mirada la cual reflejaba la felicidad que inundaba su ser.

Esta bien, sólo promete me que volverás.

Lo prometo, ahora me darías algo de espacio para poder cargar mi anillo — dijo el Uzumaki al momento que creaba una pequeña daga en su mano derecha solo para clavarla en el aire y un fino corte de color rojo apareciera, al cual el rubio introdujo su mano para sacar su batería de poder y recitar su juramento para cargar su anillo - **CON SANGRE Y ODIO DE UN ROJO CARMESÍ, DESGARRADOS DE UN CADÁVER FRESCO. EN COMPLICIDAD CON NUESTRO ODIÓ INFERNAL, A TODOS USTEDES LOS QUEMAREMOS...¡ESE ES SU DESTINO!.** **Anillo-Rj: Niveles de energía al 100%.**

Supongo que este es el adiós por ahora.

Me temo que si, pero volveré para verte, Yugito vámonos — se despidió el Uzumaki al tiempo que el y la portadora de la luz azul se iban volando en la misma dirección en la que el pelirrojo de traje amarillo se fue — ahh dime a Mikoto-san y a Tsunade-obachan que no se preocupen que estoy bien y dentro de poco vendré y les contare de mis viajes por el universo.

Muy bien Naruto-kun, no olvides venir a ver me en los exámenes chunni dentro de 3 meses.

Ni loco me lo perdería — fueron las ultimas palabras del Uzumaki portador de la ira al tiempo que se perdía a la distancia junto a su rubia compañera dejando ver solo un par de destellos en el cielo pareciendo un par de estrellas a la distancia, mientras la Uchiha dibujaba una sonrisa llena de alegría en su rostro solo para dirigír la vista a su sensei y compañeras de equipo las cuales permanecían inconscientes en el suelo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, hola mis lectores en verdad creían que solo traía una actualización para celebrar estas fiestas decembrinas, espero hayan disfrutado de este corto capitulo sin mas hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


End file.
